Veinte años más, segunda temporada Reencarnación
by Maby Sagitario
Summary: Después de una larga espera, al fin Dégel vuelve a ver a Camus, pero los designios de sus dioses lo obligan a dejar que el pequeño viva lejos de él por veinte años en consecuencia por adelantar su nacimiento.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos :D

Nueva parte de Reencarnación o mejor dicho segunda temporada.

Saint Seiya no me pertenece, sólo tomo sus personajes para mis creaciones.

* * *

No sentía verguenza, lo que había sucedido en la sala de partos fue la manifestación real y sincera de sus sentimientos cuando pensó que el destino se burlaba de él al ver que el bebé no lloraba apenas salió del vientre de su madre.

Miró el reloj de la sala de espera, eran las cinco y media de la mañana por lo que faltaba media hora para el amanecer hora en que sucedía su cambio del que estaba temeroso pues según sabía, cuando Camus volviera a nacer, la maldición cesaría y no sufriría más ese dolor.

A lo lejos vió a los padres de la madre de Camus que preguntaban presurosos a la enfermera sobre el estado de su hija y nieto, ella les indicó hacia donde tenía que ir.

—el pediatra me comentó que se lo entregan a las siete de la mañana—comentó Kardia sentándose a su lado—¿no estás cansado?

—un inmortal nunca se cansa—dijo mirando el minutero del reloj—el cansancio existe cuando renunciamos a la larga vida.

Ella no dijo nada, se estiró cual gato en la silla en tanto cerraba un poco los ojos para dormir un poco, Dégel al ver que ella se dormía, puso su hombro para que apoyara la cabeza.

—¿Kardia?

—por favor no te muevas, tu hombro es confortante—murmuró adormecida.

Pasó la media hora y no pasó nada, siempre que acaecía el cambio iniciaba con un dolor de cabeza que rápidamente se dispersaba al resto del cuerpo hasta hacerlo gritar y retorcerse mientras su piel cambiaba al igual que la tonalidad de su cabello. En cambio sintió que una brisa reconfortaba cada célula de su cuerpo mientras su corazón bombeaba más sangre y se sentía más vivo.

Kardia ya se había despertado por lo que se sorprendió al verlo con su apariencia juvenil y una sonrisa discreta.

—falta una hora para que el bichito se lo entreguen a Carrie—dijo emocionada—voy a desayunar.

—cuando termines—dijo Dégel—¿podemos hablar?

—sin usar tus poderes—gruñó.

Él asintió mientras la vió irse hacia la salida de la maternidad en dirección a los locales de comida apostados a su alrededor. Una persona se le acercó, se identificó como mensajero de los inmortales los cuales se reunirían esa tarde en el antiguo castillo merovingio con motivo de la manifestación de uno de sus dioses el cual tenía algo importante que decir. No se admitían la presencia de humanos ni hijos de inmortales.

—está bien, mi presencia está confirmada.

Con una discreta reverencia, esa persona se retiró dejando con muchas dudas a Dégel el cual se preguntaba cual era ese asunto muy importante que debía decirles uno de sus dioses. Mejor apartó esa duda y se dedicó a fantasear con su hijo al cual imaginaba en sus brazos, sin embargo aquello se esfumó cuando retumbó en su mente aquel párrafo en el que decía que Camus crecería lejos de él por cuatro lustros, apretó los puños ante esa injusta imposición... en la reunión de la tarde, trataría de persuadir a su dios para que le permitiera criar a Camus y que cada semana en determinados días visitara a su madre.

Al fin Kardia regresó de desayunar por lo que se puso de pie mientras la guiaba a las afueras del centro hospitalario.

—¿dónde me llevas?—preguntó ella con desconfianza.

—no podemos hablar con gente a nuestro alrededor—respondió él—así que me parece que a solas, en tu departamento será mejor.

—ni creas que volverás a...

Fue callada por un beso que aunque quiso rechazarlo, dejó que se prolongara hasta cuando ya no pudo más y se separaron por falta de aire.

—no usé mi poder—susurró aún cerca de sus labios—tampoco lo necesito contigo.

En vista de que no pudo llegar a tiempo a la maternidad e impedir el nacimiento de Camus, Radamanthys merodeaba los alrededores hasta cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Dégel y Kardia esta última que tenía una mirada de odio hacia Dégel quién ni se inmutaba.

—pensé en conquistarte preciosa, pero siempre supe que eras de ese estúpido aunque lo niegues...

Se distrajo un momento y fue cuando Dégel y Kardia desaparecieron de su campo de visión, indignado pues quería seguir mirando a la mujer, Radamanthys derrotado, desapareció.

 **Departamento de Kardia.**

—tienes media hora para hablar—sentenció lanzando las llaves—tengo que regresar a la maternidad.

Dégel se dirigió hacia las ventanas cubiertas por cortinas las cuales abrió permitiendo que la luz del sol entrara después de tanto tiempo a aquel lugar.

—no te quitaré mucho tiempo, recuerda que también deseo ver a mi hijo.

—no es tuyo—refutó ella.

Iba a ser desleal, pero necesitaba saber qué pensaba ella en esos instantes.

Se deslizó en su mente, se sorprendió al hallar que ella secretamente añoraba estar nuevamente con él, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios.

—¡ eres un indiscreto!—gritó avergonzada mientras alistaba una certera patada que fue detenida por él.

—siempre me has deseado...inconscientemente lo has deseado incluso desde antes de recuperar tus memorias.

—primero muerta que de nuevo desnuda frente a ti.

—como quieras—recuperó su seriedad inicial—necesito que convenzas a tu amiga de que me entregue a Camus.

Una sonora carcajada fue la respuesta de Kardia, le parecía el mejor chiste jamás contado.

—Carrie ni a patadas te entregará al bebé y que por cierto se llama Albert—corrigió.

—ella sólo fue el medio para que Camus naciera de nuevo, yo hice el lazo hace siglos y él es sólo mio, la sangre no importa, sólo el alma.

Hubo un tenso silencio, ambos se miraban de hito en hito esperando quién atacaba, quién lanzaría el siguiente dardo.

—fue mala idea pensar que habías dejado esa estúpida obsesión con una vida, no eres dios para determinar su destino... él nació como un ser humano normal, no tiene conexión sanguínea contigo y aunque trates de sacar sus recuerdos... él no te recordará...

—si puedo, puedo tenerlo conmigo, puedo darle una vida cómoda y sin penurias... todo le puedo dar aparte del amor.

Kardia suspiró, no iba a lograr que él dejara eso, el sonido de una alarma lejana le advirtió que eran las siete de la mañana por lo que en silencio se agachó a tomar las llaves.

—ya son las siete.

—si ya lo noté...

Caminaron en silencio el camino de regreso, cuando entraron, los padres de Carrie ya se iban. Dégel y Kardia subieron a la planta alta donde se ubicaban las habitaciones de todas las mujeres que daban a luz, se detuvieron frente a la puerta de una que decía " Es un niño".

Adentro de la habitación, Carrie sostenía entre sus brazos al recién nacido, Dégel como un pequeño niño rodeó la cama para poder mirar a "su hijo" que dormía plácidamente. Era tal como lo fue en su primera vida, su piel blanca aún algo enrojecida, en su cabecita una pelusilla aguamarina y el parecido con Dégel.

—¿quieres cogerlo?—preguntó la rubia.

—yo...—se había quedado sin habla—yo... no sé si él...

Miró a Kardia quién puso una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

—s-si.

Extendió sus brazos y lo tomó con sumo cuidado, el bebé al percibir el aroma de su padre abrió los ojos, frunció el entrecejo como si intentara reconocerlo hasta cuando se relajó y se acomodó en sus brazos buscando comodidad. Una lágrima se escapó de Dégel la cual cayó sobre la colchita en la que el bebé estaba envuelto.

—soy yo, mi niño—repasó con su pulgar la pequeña nariz—al fin has vuelto, no sabes cúanto sufrí...

Lo miraba con aquellos ojos grises con tanta atención, eran tan puros que Dégel podía ver la inocencia y la pureza de su alma, esa alma que era un pedazo de la suya.

Estaba conmovido que no pudo decir nada más, se lo devolvió a su madre quién lo tomó para darle su primera comida.

—necesito estar solo—murmuró antes de abrir la puerta y salir rumbo al baño.

Estando ahí, rompió en llanto, tantos siglos de odio, soledad, dolor terminaban al fin, lloraba de alegría ahora sólo faltaba que le permitieran tenerlo y criarlo y darle la mejor vida posible.

—gracias dioses...—fue su agradecimiento final.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.- Audiencia y sentencia final.**

Curioso por saber qué tratarían sus dioses en esa audiencia, Dégel se vistió con sus mejores ropas y se dirigió al antiguo palacio merovingio, sede de las reuniones de los inmortales. Radamanthys no había sido informado por petición expresa de los dioses que usando un intermediario solicitaron que el líder no sea notificado.

Ocupó su lugar a lado de Eleonor quién asintió con una discreta sonrisa, puestos más allá se hallaba Sisifo quién se le acercó para preguntarle cómo se dio el nacimiento.

—tuvieron que practicar una cesárea porque él no emitía movimientos, no respiraba y los médicos por poco lo declaran muerto—contó a sus aliados que en silencio lo escuchaban—prometí que volvería más tarde.

—¿ el padre biológico de él no se presentó?—preguntó Eleonor curiosa.

—no sé quién sea ese sujeto, además creo que la abandonó apenas supo su estado y no tiene relevancia.

Los que dirigirían la audiencia aparecieron por una puerta trasera del palacio merovingio, el Concejo estaba compuesto por seis miembros, tres hombres y tres mujeres escogidos por antiguedad y liderazgo que se jactaban de tener un contacto más cercano con los dioses. Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie como señal de respeto.

—nuestros dioses—comenzó una de las mujeres ganándose la atención de todos—están interesados en un tema especial que tiene que ver con uno de nuestros más apreciados miembros.

A continuación, una apabullante energía se manifestó en la sala, se estaba manifestando uno de los dioses. Minutos después esa energía se dispersó mostrando a un hombre de facciones nórdicas, cuyos ojos azules eran igual que el cielo, cabello muy oscuro largo que caía sobre sus hombros que sostenía entre sus manos una lanza plateada cuyo brillo encegueció a Dégel quién se vio obligado a bajar la cabeza.

—hijo pródigo—se dirigió a Dégel al cual puso una mano bajo su barbilla obligándole a mirarle—¿cúanto tiempo?

—Lertes, Gran Señor de los Inmortales—murmuró él.

—las decisiones apresuradas conducen a consecuencias dolorosas, pero si yo te digo que... lo que se hablará aquí es el inicio de esa consecuencia ¿ acatarás?

Un golpe en su pecho alertó de que las cosas no iban a estar a su favor, posó su mirada en la del dios que lo escrutaba con severidad, se vió despojado de todo su temple.

—te otorgamos aquel privilegio de ser padre, pero en un tiempo en que las cosas no estuvieran marcadas por sucesos que ya conoces. Sin embargo optaste por apresurar y traerlo a la vida en la edad media, no en la moderna como debió ser.

—necesitaba una compañia que no me mirara con temor u odio—contestó—y además podía protegerlo hasta su vejez...

El dios negó.

—podías haber esperado un poco más... Sisifo aguardó hasta ahora para tener a sus hijos y sin embargo ellos tienen un destino sin sobresaltos.

Ahora lo tildaba de imprudente e impulsivo.

—¿acaso me culpa de la muerte de Camus?—farfulló.

El dios ignoró esas palabras dichas con coraje, ya tenía una decisión y no echaría marcha atrás.

—necesito una respuesta... ¿me culpa de que mi hijo haya muerto hace siglos?

—fuiste insensato, hijo y por eso debes asumir las consecuencias y como te dije al inicio... aunque te duela debes acatar.

El párrafo cantó en su mente y entonces supo que ese era su " castigo".

Los inmortales presentes contuvieron el aliento cuando el dios se hizo hacia atrás y dictaminó su sentencia. Pero antes hubo un silencio en el que claramente hasta se podía oír los latidos acelerados del corazón de Dégel que presentía que iba a sufrir nuevamente.

 _Cuatro lustros lejos... quiero decir que no lo tendrás por veinte años..._

—¡NO!—cayó de rodillas ante la frase—eso no, no lo puedo permitir.

 _Su madre será su padre y madre en esta vida y eso no lo impedirás..._

—conmigo es suficiente, puedo ser ambas cosas.

 _Serás un borrón hasta sus veinte años, sus memorias serán nulas..._

—no puedes alejarlo de mi—bramó con el corazón en la boca—por lo menos...

Te escucho, ¿qué ofreces?

Con lágrimas él se puso de pie, se sentía pequeño, débil y derrotado ante el poderío de Lertes que lo observaba indiferente, Sisifo trató de acudir en su auxilio, pero la sola mirada de otro del Concejo lo mantuvo en su sitio.

—permíteme verlo cada cinco años...cuando sea su cumpleaños...

Lertes pareció analizar la propuesta.

 _Para hacer menos severa tu sentencia, lo podras visitar cada cinco años cuando sea siete de febrero, día de sus dos nacimientos. Ya no se llamará Camus como en el pasado... sino con el nombre que su madre le ponga en esta vida._

 _Cuando se cumplan los cuatro lustros, podrás tenerlo a tu lado..._

—quería verlo crecer ¿ sabe? pero sus decisiones egoístas me lo impiden—refutó.

—el egoísta fuiste tú, ahora déjalo que viva una vida normal y si desobedeces lo que se ha dicho—sus ojos color cielo se dilataron—tendrás un peor castigo más que la maldición de aquel humano.

Ya no quiso oír más, sus oídos se cerraron a las demás palabras que Lertes decía a los demás inmortales, cabizbajo regresó a su sitio evitando mirar a Eleonor y Sisifo que compungidos no tenían palabras de consuelo para Dégel.

 **Más tarde.**

 **Maternidad.**

Reveló lo acontecido en la sesión, Carrie se sintió un poco mal por lo escuchado, secretamente pensaba permitirle que visitara a Albert y hasta dejar que se lo llevara de vez en cuando. El bebé dormía en esos instantes a su lado lejano de la tristeza de Dégel.

—¿cómo ha estado?—preguntó señalando al recién nacido.

—bien, hace poco comió—dijo la madre.

—supongo que si lo cojo llorará—dijo.

—sabes que contigo se movía—intervino Kardia—hablas como si...

—técnicamente debo despedirme de él hasta dentro de cinco años—la interrumpió constrito—duele, pero debo obedecer.

Sacó de su bolsillo una cajita se terciopelo azul la cual abrió mostrando una delicada joya en forma de un pequeño dije que se la dió a Carrie. No era invención de que los inmortales eran ricos, lo eran prueba de ello eran sus inmensas propiedades.

Ese dije era un regalo adelantado por su primer año de vida.

Adicionalmente Dégel le entregó un pequeño pedazo de pergamino en el que estaba escrita la leyenda en forma de canción que él le cantaba antes de dormir.

—le hablaré de ti.

Él asintió mientras se acercaba al pequeño que comenzó a mover la nariz buscando el olor de la persona que se acercaba, al reconocerlo comenzó a moverse desesperado aguardando ser cogido por Dégel, este sonrió mientras estiraba sus brazos para tomarlo. A pesar de que era una nueva vida, lo reconocía desde la vida intrauterina.

—yo... sabes—hizo una pausa—debo dejar que crezcas con tu mamá pues lo acontecido siglos atrás, me orilla a alejarte de mi por veinte años, ahora me reconoces, pero...—su voz se quebró—seré un vago recuerdo mientras seas un niño.

Kardia se excusó alegando que tenía una llamada y salió del cuarto.

—estaré siempre pendiente de ti, de lo que necesites aunque tú no me recuerdes mucho...

No quería que esa despedida temporal sea larga y dolorosa por lo que acortó todo lo que iba a decir.

—siempre mi cariño y amor te acompañará—su dedo fue apresado por la pequeña mano del bebé con fuerza—no puedo quedarme contigo ahora, aprenderás muchas cosas te lo aseguro, mi petit

Un beso en su frente fue el punto final.

—obedece a tu mamá...—se lo entregó a Carrie más él empezó a llorar sin descanso—cálmalo... antes de que mi corazón termine por romperse... ¡ por favor cuídalo!

Apenado abandonó la habitación mientras el llanto desconsolado del recién nacido lo seguía, padre e hijo separados por cuatro lustros...

Camus no dejó de llorar por espacio de media hora, las enfermeras alarmadas pensaron que algo le sucedía al bebé pero Carrie les dijo que ya lo calmaría, ella comenzó a cantársela logrando que el llanto bajara de intensidad hasta cuando finalmente se tranquilizó.

—no creí que fueras tan unido a él—murmuró ella con ternura—pero le prometí que te hablaría de él.

A partir de ese momento comenzaba una nueva vida para Camus o Albert como se llamaría.

* * *

Algunas cosas se solucionaran con el paso de los capítulos.

Saludos :)


	3. Chapter 3

Holis de nuevo n.n

Presento al padre biológico de Camus llamado Ethan; como saben Dégel es de alma y corazón.

* * *

—¡ oye!

Se detuvo ante la voz de ella.

—parece que estás desesperado.

Él se acercó deseando estrecharse entre sus brazos, Kardia notó el temblor de su cuerpo como si quisiera desahogarse, por vez primera no sintió aprehensión alguna hacia él más bien pena.

—te necesito... necesito ver a esa persona que amé hace siglos aunque sea por un momento.

—Dégel... yo soy enemiga...

—finge que no lo eres por ahora—acercó sus labios para rozar los de ella—imagina que soy otro.

Deyanira le había dicho que ni bebiendo debía aceptar una tregua o cualquier clase de trato de un inmortal, pero es que inconscientemente lo deseaba. Apagó su celular, Deyanira la llamaría, luego se excusaría con ella al fin de cuentas la mujer perdonaría esa falta.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, se hallaban en un pequeño hotel cuya recepcionista los miró curiosa mientras les entregaba las llaves, por primera vez Dégel en su larga vida pisaba un hotel. No era la gran cosa, pero no se podía pedir nada más.

El número asignado se hallaba al final de un pasillo, al parecer eran los únicos en ese pasillo, Kardia sabía que iba a cometer un " pecado", pero al saber que lo haría en esa habitación, en esas sábanas y con él... ese hombre que maldijo hacía siglos y que horas atrás rompió su maldición y volvía a ser aquel ser poderoso con esa aura característica de los inmortales.

Un cosquilleo se apoderó de su bajo vientre y ni siquiera él la estaba tocando.

Dégel abrió las puerta, Kardia avanzó a trompicones.

—sabrán que estuviste conmigo—dijo rompiendo el silencio.

—apagué el GPS así mismo el celular—dijo ella.

La luz natural que se colaba por la ventana permitió ver una parte del rostro de Dégel quién lucía afligido producto de la sentencia de Lertes.

—él estara bien—dijo a modo de consuelo.

En la comisura de los labios de Dégel se formó una sonrisa por demás sufrida, aunque se lo confió a Carrie que en su anterior vida fue Charles, no iba a sentirse tranquilo hasta verificar que efectivamente cuidaría de Camus.

—yo... obvié lo que ella fue antes... sé que ahora es su madre pero...

—Carrie lo ama—dijo Kardia—¿ sabes? cuando ese tipejo le dijo que abortara, ella lo pateó—soltó una risa al recordar ese momento—te aseguro que será una buena madre.

Quería aliviar ese mal sabor de aquella sentencia.

—quiero tenerte de nuevo...

Se mojó los labios y se aproximó despacio hasta cuando su nariz rozó la de la mujer quién vio su repiración cortada al ver su boca apresada, no lo evitó, es más lo esperaba por lo que el cosquilleo se intensificó y sólo existía un sólo idioma... el placer culposo.

En el pasado, en su anterior vida, jamás de los jamases tuvo intimidad con Dégel, sólo unos pequeños besos y roces de sus manos fueron más que suficientes y además aquellos eran tiempos muy difíciles que mínima cosa " anormal" era castigada con la hoguera o pérdida de sus bienes. Pero no había perdido el aroma a manzanas, lo conservaba en sus cabellos y cuerpo.

—hueles igual—susurró mientras deslizaba su diestra por su espalda aún cubierta por la blusa.

—¡ cállate!

—no me mandes a callar—susurró—es la verdad.

Primero él sacó la blusa de ella y acarició con suma devoción el sitio donde tenía el tatuaje del escorpión, luego la camisa de Dégel salió desprendida del torso del inmortal quién sintió un escalofrío así mismo su poder se vio disminuido. Él sabía perfectamente que Lertes estaría ceñudo mirandolos, es más podía sentir la fulminante mirada de la deidad, más él no le había prohibido estar cerca de ella, sólo de Camus.

La alzó en sus brazos y la depositó en la cama, se arrodillo y comenzó a cubrir desde la punta de la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies a Kardia quién mantenía los ojos cerrados y estrujaba las sábanas ante tamaña sensación.

—eres muy...

Dégel alzó la mirada sonrió con sensualidad, si sabía lo que diría. Se dirigió a su ombligo y lo besó despacio.

—para ti soy otro, no ese que odias tanto...

Ella no respondió.

Ambos se fundieron, Kardia enredó sus piernas en las caderas de Dégel este no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó el vaivén, las sábanas blancas de aquella cama los cubrió durante esa entrega la cual para Dégel significaba una manera de quitarse la impotencia de no tener a Camus, sonaría como si la estaba usando pero en sus brazos se sentía más aliviado.

En un momento cambiaron de posición, ahora la mujer estaba sobre él, sus uñas tenían completamente marcada la espalda y el pecho de él, la sangre de sus cuerpos corría desesperada por sus venas y el sudor los cubría de pies a cabeza.

—yo... te amo—dijo él.

Pero ella a él no.

—¡ basta! esto no irá más allá que el sexo—dio una última estocada y vino el final del encuentro—hice esto para finalizar todo este embrollo de las vidas pasadas... sabes que no siento nada por ti.

—es evidente—murmuró apartándose de ella.

Ella se fue al baño a asearse, en tanto Dégel se disponía a vestirse y marcharse a su mansión más sin embargo la voz de Lertes taladró su cerebro...

 _" Las pasiones humanas te ablandaron por demás,_

 _después de estar maldito por ella,_

 _aún sigues ¿ amándola?_

 _el repudio será el único sentimiento que ella tendrá por ti"_

—dicen que del odio al amor hay un paso—respondió—he aprendido más de los humanos en todo este tiempo, Lertes.

" Hombre insolente..."

Dégel desestimó ese epíteto mientras tomaba su ropa y aguardaba a que Kardia saliera.

Radamanthys no había perdido el tiempo, ignoraba que se habían reunido sin él aunque había notado la energía de Lertes no le prestó atención, así que averiguando por aquí y por allá encontró al padre biológico de Camus el cual trabajaba como médico cirujano en una prestigiosa clínica del cual era socio.

Su nombre Ethan Marson cuyos cabellos oscuros cortos, piel olivácea, nariz perfecta, ojos avellanas, en fin un hombre por demás atractivo ya que en lo que respecta a su interior era un hombre sin escrúpulos que adoraba la perfección al extremo.

Carrie se había enamorado de este hombre cuando un día acudió a la mentada clínica para entregar su hoja de vida para la vacante de recepcionista, en la que no salió favorecida. Ethan le atrajo su belleza de ahí nada más aparte de las veces que tuvieron sexo.

—¿ Ethan Marson?—preguntó a la recepcionista apenas entró a la lujosa clínica.

—¿tiene una cita médica con él?—pregunta la joven.

—soy un conocido de él.

En eso Ethan salía con su colega hablando de una cirugía que recientemente acababan de practicar.

—señor Marson—dijo Radamanthys con tono hipócrita.

—¿lo conozco?—preguntó Ethan mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

El compañero de Ethan se excusó y los dejó solos así mismo la recepcionista que argumentó que tenía que almorzar.

—sé muy bien que eres el padre de ese mocosito cuya madre se llama Carrie...

Ethan castañéo sus dientes a la mención de aquello.

—ese niño no es mío...

—puedes ahorrarte una demanda si... lo tienes tú...

El plan de Radamanthys era separar al niño de Dégel para siempre persuadiendo a Ethan para que se lo quite a Carrie, de esa forma Dégel no podría visitarlo en ningún año, sin embargo el hombre no estaba interesado en quitárselo, no quería a ese niño.

—no sé quién eres—entrecerró los ojos—pero no me interesa ver a esa mujer, ni quiero al niño, tengo una esposa.

—ahs humano ridículo—se cruzó de brazos—era una buena oferta.

Ethan sacudió las manos dando a entender que esa conversación terminó, dejó al rubio bufando y maldiciéndolo.

—en algún momento te veré con una caja de regalo para ese bastardito... y evitaré que el estúpido de Von Shielfs tenga contacto con él.

Así como llegó se fue, ya tendría más tiempo para pensar alguna cosa en qué fastidiar a Dégel, claro ignoraba la sentencia y cuando la supiera haría hasta lo imposible para hacer ese día cada cinco años un día inaccesible para padre e hijo es decir Dégel y Camus.

* * *

Disculpen mi tardanza :)

Si no he contestado los reviews es porque no he podido pero si los leo y me motivan más. Saludos y espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y así mismo les deseo un próspero año 2017.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.- Los dos padres y Radamanthys.**

Días después del nacimiento de Camus, Dégel recibió un mensaje de parte de Radamanthys que lo citaba en una elegante cafetería porque quería presentarle a alguien.

No le comentó a nadie sobre esto, en especial a dos de sus aliados pues imaginaba que era una de las jugarretas de Radamanthys. Y no se equivocó.

Antes de salir, encomendó a Unity que enviara un obsequio al bebé que en esos momentos ya se hallaba junto a su madre en su departamento.

—ve a la mejor tienda de ropa de bebé y adquiere el mejor ajuar para él—ordenó—entrégaselo personalmente a su madre, yo no puedo acercarme a él.

—como diga señor—asintió Unity.

 ** _Cafetería Los Dioscuros._**

—¿qué pretendes Radamanthys?—preguntó para si mientras buscaba la mesa donde había sido citado, se sorprendió de ver a un hombre de cabellos oscuros y facciones atractivas.

Ethan también había sido convocado por Radamanthys, pero jamás pensó que otro hombre también llegaría a su misma mesa. Dégel al cruzar miradas con Ethan supo que le causaría muchos problemas en un futuro no tan lejano pues al ser el padre biológico de Camus seguramente buscaría una forma de acercársele... sinverguenza... después de haber dejado a Carrie embarazada y negar al niño...

—¿quién eres tú?—preguntó Ethan arrugando la nariz.

—Etahn Marson—dijo con aprehensión Dégel—deteniéndose frente a él—un egocéntrico patético.

Ethan se puso de pie colérico volcando una silla, nadie lo describía así, ¿ quién diablos era ese tipo? y ¿cómo sabía su nombre?. Dégel por su parte lo miró aburrido, esos arrebatos típicos de humanos le eran indiferentes, el personal de la cafetería se acercó contrariado por la escena.

—vaya—una voz divertida se oyó a sus espaldas—así que ya están socializando.

—¿ me citaste para esto?—murmuró con odio Dégel—para ver al hombre que negó a Camus.

—el mocoso es tuyo por esa cosa que hiciste hace siglos, así que la sangre no es tan relevante.

—no sé cúal es tu sucio juego—lo encaró—pero no dejaré que perjudiques a mi niño.

Lo extraño era cómo Ethan había sido contactado nuevamente por Radamanthys, si supuestamente su primer encuentro fue áspero y le dejó en claro que no quería saber nada de Carrie ni del bebé. Esto fue lo que pasó...

 **Recuerdo.**

—mira Marson—se coló en su consultorio—te ofrezco algo que te gustará muchísimo.

—ya dije señor que no...

Un cheque con una jugosa cantidad cerró la boca de Ethan, estupefacto tomó el dichoso cheque, ¿ cuándo en su vida iba a conseguir tamaña cantidad de dinero? ni trabajando dos años sin descando en aquella clínica lo obtendría. Por lo tanto aceptó cualquier cosa que le propondría Radamanthys.

—¿qué quiere que haga?

Con una sonrisa se inclinó mientras sus orbes ámbar relampagueaban de emoción, podía notar la ambición del padre de sangre de Camus, esa ambición que también formaba parte suya y que cada siglo, día y hora le susurraba y le señalaba a quienes poseían aquello, que muchas veces resultaba beneficioso y otras veces perjudicial.

—quiero presentarte a alguien, ese alguien está detrás de tu bastardito.

—¿tiene algo con Carrie?

—no.

Ethan pareció analizar el hecho de que otra persona se hallaba interesado en su " hijo", Radamanthys se puso a escribir en una tarjeta su número de celular para que Ethan lo contactara. Al fin luego de dos minutos de análisis, el de cabellos oscuros aceptó lo que Radamanthys le propondría.

 **Final de recuerdo.**

Cuando Ethan se calmó, Radamanthys muy cínicamente lo invitó así mismo a Dégel quién no dejaba de mirar insistentemente a Ethan, olía ambición, cobardía. No entendía el porqué su amado niño había nacido de la sangre de ese hombre, recién lo había conocido y ya lo odiaba.

—¿ gustan un Château Lafite Rothschild?

—yo no deseo nada—contestó Dégel frío—sólo quiero irme de aquí, tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer.

Para el de ojos ámbar representaba la excusa para atacarlo.

—como por ejemplo visitar a hijo ajeno...

Si Dégel fuera un vándalo, seguramente le estampaba un puñete y eso sería un zafarrancho cuyos resultados serían a la comisaría, pero no, el inmortal conservó su compostura. Permaneció en su sitio aunque de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas de " me caes mal" a Ethan quién no se dio por aludido, el rubio disfrutaba ver destilar la negatividad en el ambiente.

El rubio pidió la botella del vino y sin esperar réplica alguna dejó que el mesero sirviera la bebida, Dégel no tocó su copa por más que el vino fuera uno de los más caros y deliciosos, no estrecharía la mano de ese hombre.

En tanto Unity se encaminaba hacia el departamento de Carrie la cual tenía un día de haber salido de la maternidad, la mujer había optado por llamar al recién nacido como en su anterior vida pues Albert no caía. Llegó al edificio, el guardia lo observó extrañado no sin antes preguntarle.

—¿ a quién busca señor?—dijo mirando sospechoso las bolsas.

—Carrie, me envían con estos regalos para su hijo.

—¿la señorita Carrie lo conoce?

Unity no tenía paciencia para responder a un interrogatorio, sólo había ido por petición de Dégel.

—mencione que es Dégel Von Shielfs quién manda los obsequios—le entregó las bolsas—lléveselos por favor.

Después de eso se retiró.

 **Volviendo con Dégel.**

—no me parece que hables de un bebé como si fuera una mina de oro—reprochó—da cuenta de tu poca educación.

Ethan miró con ansiedad a Radamanthys que alzó los hombros. Lo único que deseaba era sacar a Dégel de su camino y qué mejor que empujando a Ethan hacia Camus.

—y a mi me parece que él tiene derecho a estar cerca de su hijo—alzó la voz el rubio—tú eres nadie para ese niño.

Ante esas palabras, Dégel usó uno de sus poderes, hizo que la copa que sostenía el de orbes ámbar se rompiera y posteriormente cortara la mano de este, lo mismo hizo con la copa de Ethan quién gruñó de dolor.

—maldito.

—desde aquí veo su sangre oscura—señaló al líquido rojo mezclarse con el vino—la próxima vez no será tu mano—se dirigió a Ethan que se echó para atrás—será tu brazo.

— y en cuanto a ti Radamanthys, no conoces la dimensión de mi poder—sus pupilas se tornaron escarlatas—puedo hacer que te exilien y te quiten tu posición.

Saliendo de la cafetería, dejó una generosa propina al joven que había servido el vino. Este lo miró boquiabierto para después guardárselo.

—los señores se lastimaron con las copas, auxilienlos...

 _" No permitiré que te le acerques, puedo ser tu peor pesadilla Ethan Marson..."_

 _Adicional._

Château Lafite Rothschild: investigando hallé que es uno de los vinos más caros del mundo.

Saludos :)


End file.
